


Of Tears and Home

by unicornbandgeek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Lawyer!Doyoung, M/M, Mentions of Degrading, Sad themes, inspired by multiple dramas, mentions of cheating, oooh boy here we go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornbandgeek/pseuds/unicornbandgeek
Summary: ‘The one you love will always find a way back to you.’Can the fool win his beloved prince back?{ the sequel to Of Infidelity and Heartache }





	Of Tears and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! How are you? You guys seemed to enjoy my previous fic so I whipped up the awaited sequel to this! This took a lot of sad songs, a lot of back spacing and a lot of procrastination. So I hope you enjoy this and I’ll see you at the end! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

Johnny wakes up, sun shining brightly through his eyelids as the dawn calls for him to wake. Reaching beside him, he feels around for his husband, only to be met with crisp silk sheets and coldness. Opening one eye, he realizes that Jaehyun is not in his sight, bleary eyed from sleep while his voice soft and hoarse as he faces his husband, greeting him a good morning. Events from the last few days have flashed in his mind and he felt his heart break, he remembered every minute of it, how Jaehyun broke down in tears as he begs Johnny for a divorce, how he himself had begged Jaehyun not to leave, how Ten brought his heartbroken husband out the door, how Johnny could do nothing but watch with guilt as Jaehyun slid his wedding ring off his finger and the pain overwhelmed him whole. He raised his hand above him and stares painfully at the two rings adorning his ring and middle fingers, a small yet heart aching reminder that he has driven the love of his life away. And there might be a chance, he might never have him in arms again. 

“John, you’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Taeil groans as Johnny stumbles in his office. “I know. I’ve heard that from Ten that night. Well, actually, he called me a sick bastard but it gives off the same meaning right?” Johnny lifelessly chuckles as he leans back against the sofa, Taeil clicks his tongue as he stares at his best friend. “My boyfriend is right, as always. Why did you do it?” Taeil asks, nearly about to shake the lifeless man in front of him. “That’s the thing, Taeil.. I cannot give Jae any reason as to why. I’m trying to make this work, I’m losing my mind over him. I can’t divorce him, I can’t lose him.” Johnny shakes as the mere thought of Jaehyun leaving, this marriage, their home, leaving Johnny’s life. It was too much to fathom, he held his head in his hands as he inhales and exhales slowly to steady his rapid heart. “Well, you better come up with a plan soon because Ten just told me Jae found a lawyer.” Taeil was startled as Johnny bangs the coffee table with a fist. “Is it that Doyoung punk?” Johnny growls as he clenched his fists. “Surprisingly, yes. Good to know you still have some brain cells in you.” Taeil shrugs as Johnny frowns. Kim Doyoung is a sneaky bastard who is trying to woo Jaehyun, fully knowing he is happily married. If Doyoung is his lawyer, there is without a doubt he might try something with his Jae. “So, what are you going to do now John? Swoop in and rescue prince charming from the evil lawyer? Because it seems Doyoung and Jaehyun are meeting at the cafe across the street.” Taeil snorts as he sips his coffee, “If that’s all it takes to save my marriage from falling apart, I might just lay my life for him.” Johnny rises from the sofa and hastily puts his coat on. Taeil blinks and suddenly his best friend is out the door, chuckling to himself. “Johnny, I sure hope you know what you’re doing.” Taeil downs the remaining coffee as he gets himself ready for the work day. 

Johnny briskly steps into the café, ignoring the blatant stares and hushed whispers from patrons, his hazel eyes search for a patch of chocolate brown hair and he finds it at the end of café, Johnny walks to the spot where his husband sits, only to stop himself when he heard the high pitched laughter of Doyoung. “Honestly, Jae, you could have done better than Johnny. Look at what he’s done for you, all those years of loving him, only to have him ditch you for a twink.” Doyoung shakes his head as Jaehyun fiddles with his drink, a flush on his cheeks. “Johnny wasn’t that bad, Doyoungie. I’m sure he has a valid reason as to why, but, I was so hurt, I left him alone. How can I do that? Was he eating right? He can’t have too much caffeine or he might crash at work. You may think he is an asshole, but he is still my husband, even before he cheated on me. I will respect him and love him as such.” Jaehyun replies softly, fingers gripping the handle of his mug, causing a smile to appear on Johnny’s face, ‘He still worries over me, defended me even when I don’t deserve it.’ Johnny snaps out of his thoughts when Doyoung snorts, Johnny’s jaw clenched when he sees the lawyer reaches for Jaehyun’s hand, “I can love you just as much as Johnny does, Jae. You know that. Give me a chance, and I’ll treat you in ways Johnny cannot.” Just as Doyoung’s skinny fingers are about to grasp onto Jaehyun’s silky skin, Johnny clears his throat, making the two patrons jump. 

“J-Johnny..” Jaehyun whispers as he snatches his hand from Doyoung’s grasp. “Mr Kim, I see you’re as hardworking as always.” Johnny grits his teeth as he steps closer to their table, “Hello, Mr Seo. Jaehyun was just filling me in on your divorce, I have the papers ready for you two to sign, seeing as you’re here, it might hasten the process.” Doyoung greets, a slight smirk on his face as he motion for Johnny to sit, Jaehyun does not need to face Johnny to know he is a step away from causing a scene, to which he hopes he won’t have to. “Sorry to disappoint, Doyoung, but I’m not signing the papers, and neither is Jaehyun. So you can shred those papers and leave my husband alone.” Johnny steps foward and grips onto Jaehyun’s hand, dragging him away from Doyoung and out the café, ignoring the protests of his husband. 

“Johnny! Let go!” Jaehyun feebly pushes against Johnny’s grip, only to feel it tighten slightly, causing his arm to ache, “Johnny.. It hurts.” The younger whimpers painfully as Johnny instantly eases his grip and brings the throbbing arm to his lips. “I’m sorry. Baby.. I’m sorry..” Johnny lays soft pecks on the throbbing areas as Johnny whispers apologies against the bruised skin. “Let’s go somewhere quiet, we’ll talk there.” Jaehyun mutely nods as they start walking to a nearby gazebo at a park, it was serenely silent as the pair sits, facing each other. “Have you eaten?” Jaehyun breaks the silence, not looking at his husband’s eyes. “If you call me eating instant ramen with Taeil, eating, then yes. A-are you well?” Johnny stutters, feeling the intense silence surrounding him and his husband. “I’m well, thankfully. Ten’s been fussing around me and honestly, it’s annoying.” Jaehyun chuckles softly as he fiddles with his hands. Johnny rose and stood in front of Jaehyun. “Why was Doyoung there? Why is he your lawyer? You could have had Kyungsoo or Baekhyun take the case but fucking Doyoung?” Johnny quickfires as Jaehyun sat shocked, “Doyoung is a friend, Johnny, he offered to help me out with the divorce. I do not see the point of being so angry over this.” The younger replies cooly, not wanting to break his composure in front of the taller man. “Jae, that man is trying to steal you away from me. Don’t you see that? He could have brainwashed you to leave me!” Johnny raised his voice, pushed to the edge, tears dotted Jaehyun’s eyes as he shook his head in frustration, pushing Johnny away as he stomps in tears. “If you think I’m stupid enough to do that then maybe I should have done that in the first place!” Jaehyun yells as Johnny curses inwardly and rushes to Jaehyun’s side, “Babe.. I’m sorry I lost my temper, c’mon, let’s talk.” Johnny’s grip was pushed away. “I want to go home! Leave me be!” Jaehyun screams as he covers his face with his hands, soft sobs escaping his lips, Johnny but his lip and turned his husband towards him, the taller merely wrapped his arms around the sobbing man and swayed side to side, shushing him comfortably. “I’m sorry, I have no excuse to shout at you. But Doyoung is bad news, I know he’s looking at this as an opportunity to take you away from me. I’m just scared you’d leave me to be with him, even when I know that he can be ten times better than me.” Johnny caresses his short husband’s hair as Jaehyun’s sobs diminished to soft sniffles. “I ended it with Taeyong, he understood that we’re not meant to be. I believe Taeyong wants to meet you and apologise, Jae. And so do I.” Johnny mumbles to his hair as Jaehyun unconsciously tightens his grip around Johnny’s waist. “I won’t divorce you, John. I’m sorry you thought I would.” The younger mumbles through the fabric as Johnny’s breath hitched. 

The pair sat at the gazebo, a clear view of the lake as they stare at each other. Johnny then rose and steps towards Jaehyun. What shocked the brunette is the sight of Johnny on his knees, head bowed. “What are you doing Johnny?” Jaehyun asks, the question barely a whisper. “Apologising.” Was all Johnny could reply. Johnny then proceeds to bow as low as he can, making Jaehyun panic slightly. “John, get up..” Jaehyun’s protest fell on deaf ears as Johnny opens his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for betraying your heart, I’m sorry for making you think I’ve not loved you. When in fact, I love you to a point of sacrificing myself for you. I’m sorry for being so weak-willed, lusting over someone who’s not you. I’m sorry for making you think of leaving, I’m sorry I cannot be the husband worthy of you. I’m sorry for the things I’ve missed with you, your debut novel, the radio shows, I’ll make it all up to you. I made a vow to our family and friends that I’ll take precious care of their fragile prince, but this fool has broken the prince, made him thought he himself was not enough for the fool. But the prince was just as perfect, it was the fool who had fallen to a trap. I know saying sorry is not enough, it may take me years to make it up to you, but I can try. Seo Jaehyun, will you forgive this fool and try again?” Johnny heaved a sigh as he finished his piece, he heard a broken laugh and looked up, he sees Jaehyun in tears, but a tiny smile gracing his beautiful features. “This prince is by no means perfect, but he is willing to try again, with the fool he calls his husband.” Johnny could not help the grin from appearing as he brought his teary husband to a tight embrace. “I’ll make it up to you, Jae. I promise you.” Johnny spun his husband around as he showers Jaehyun with kisses and mumbled apologies. “You better!” Jaehyun giggles as he hangs tightly to his giant husband. 

And make it up to Jaehyun, Johnny did. He orders everyone to purchase a copy of Jaehyun’s book, making sure to secure a specially signed copy for himself. He gently traces the signature and coos at the sweet message written below. “We’ll be alright, my knight. Let us try again.” Johnny also made sure to turn in to Jaehyun’s radio show and sent in cheesy love songs as requests, leaving cutesy tweets to Jaehyun to make him read at least one out loud. The fans seem to enjoy the interaction as the reactions vary to ‘goals’ to ‘TINA THEY’RE GAY!’ with various reactions and emojis and a lot of keyboard smashing. Not only did Johnny did all that, he made sure his work was completed before rushing home for movie night, to which Jaehyun protest that the company needs him, Johnny’s reply of “But I need you the most.” was all it took for Jaehyun to blush cutely and feebly pushed his sappy husband away.  
It was a romantic atmosphere, Jaehyun and Johnny cuddling as they watch The Great Gatsby on their television screen while playing with their fingers as scenes of Daisy and Gatsby in their own world of adolescent love, bowls of noodles empty. All of a sudden, the door rang, surprising both husbands. “That could be Taeil and Ten, why don’t you get the door babe?” Johnny hums as he watch Jaehyun pout slightly at the thought of leaving his husband’s embrace, but still, Jaehyun stood and walks to the door, a pleasant smile on face ready to greet his close friends. But that smile dimmed when he sees who was at the door. 

“Good evening, Mr Seo.” Jaehyun gasped softly at the sight, there he stood, in tattered jeans and a loose tee-shirt, a guilty look on his sharp face. Lee Taeyong, in the flesh. “Please, come in, Taeyong.” Jaehyun opens the door wider for him to enter. “Baby? Who’s at the door? Tell Taeil that we have no beer left.” Johnny grunts as he pops his joints back in place, walking over to Jaehyun, his eyes widened at the sight of his secret lover. “Hello Johnny. Long time no see.” Taeyong bows in respect as Jaehyun prepares a quick cup of tea.

“I’m here to sincerely apologise, to Jaehyun mostly.” Taeyong’s fingers hug the steaming mug as Jaehyun and Johnny sit across him. “You don’t have to apologise, Taeyong.. I’ve forgiven you just as much as I’ve forgiven Johnny. There’s no need to dwell on sad matters anymore.” Jaehyun reaches for the skinny man and clasps his hand, making Taeyong gape at the younger with a bewildered look on his face. “How can you be so calm? Scream at me, curse at me, hit me even! I nearly ruined your marriage! I shouldn’t even be here! I don’t deserve your forgiveness.. I should be treated as all home wreckers should be, like scum..” Taeyong went teary as he bit his lip, keeping his sobs at bay. Jaehyun sighs and hugs the man to him, patting his back reassuringly. “I know you feel guilty, but here’s the thing, you nearly ruined our marriage, but you didn’t. Because you realized the mistakes, I don’t blame you at all Taeyong, I believe this is all a lesson for all of us. Plus, Johnny’s pretty good looking to begin with, so that’s a definite no brainer. I’m not sure who’d treat home wreckers like scum but I am not one of them, you’re just as human as the rest of us, you grew feelings for Johnny, and I understood that. It’s good that you realized how much I was hurting but I also understood that you’re hurting as well, being kept secret and all. It’s okay Taeyong, all is forgiven.” Jaehyun hugs the skinny brunette as the other sobs into his shoulder, body trembling. Johnny watched in awe as his husbands comforts his ex secret affair and feel so in awe, how his husband have the heart to forgive both Taeyong and Johnny for breaking his heart, Johnny will never fathom. Johnny simply stares at the sight in front of him, Jaehyun wiping the stray tears off Taeyong’s cheeks as they share a smile. After multiple mumbled apologies, Taeyong bows and left the door, but not without whispering in Johnny’s ear. “Love him, as much as I have loved you.” With that, Taeyong disappears into the cold night. “John? Let’s get back to the movie?” Jaehyun slowly pulls his tall husband to the sofa, to which Johnny is more than happy to comply. As the scene of Gatsby’s funeral pans out, Johnny removes Jaehyun’s wedding ring and slides it onto it’s rightful place, Johnny nearly sags in relief at the sight of Jaehyun’s grin, as serene as the day he first proposed. Sharing a sweet kiss, and another, and another, they kiss as if the air leaving each other’s mouths are the oxygen they longed for, the water for their parched hearts. “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me senseless, Mr Seo.” Jaehyun breathes as he pulls away, light dusting of pink painting his cheeks, receiving another kiss from his husband, Johnny smiles fondly at him. “I’m more than willing to make up for it, Mr Seo.” With hands interwined, wedding rings rubbing against each other, the husbands kiss with passion, adoration, want and longing. Their hearts beating the same beat, finally.. Finally together, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Welcome to the end notes! If you enjoyed this, give it a kudos or a comment where we can screaming and keyboard smash our emotions! @ me on twitter about johnjae or nct on @/firejaehyun if you want! 
> 
> Until the next fic, byeeeeee ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
